King Ghidorah: Master of The Monsters
King Ghidorah: Master of The Monsters 'is an anime series centered around Godzilla's legendary arch-nemesis. King Ghidorah, who awakens after a thirty-year slumber to destroy the world. The series was announced in March 2013 and made it's debut on December 20, 2014 in Japan. Running for 39 episodes on a weekly basis, the show's run there lasted until September 15, 2015. The show's English dub was first shown in September 13, 2015. The series received positive feedback from fans and critics alike. Fans were especially pleased to have a form of Godzilla media that centered on the villains for once. Others praised the massive monster roster on the show, especially with the addition of monsters from Daiei's ''Gamera ''series. The show was produced by a joint-effort of Toho, Daiei, Universal, and Legendary. The English dub was done by FuNimation. . Series Overview "''King Ghidorah, the dreaded nemesis of Toho's legendary monster, Godzilla, awakens from a three-decade slumber to find the world driven to the brink by kaiju. With no Godzilla to defend the human race, King Ghidorah goes out on an epic quest to find followers to his cause and to destroy the world he thought would never fall." - Official series website description. Series Information '''Format: '''Anime, Science Fiction '''Created By: '''Toho Co. LTD, Daiei-Kadokawa Pictures, Universal Studios, Warner Brothers Pictures, Legendary Pictures '''Opening Theme:'' Destroy All Monsters''' Main Title'' (''Destroy All Monsters ''OST) '''Closing Theme: ''Monster Zero March Remix (Neil Norman and His Cosmic Orchestra)'' Country Of Origin: '''Japan '''Cast: '''Koichi Yamadera Junpei Morita Minori Chinhara Jouiji Nakata Shikuza Itou '''Aspect Ratio: '''16:9 '''Film Format: 70 mm Running Time: 44 minutes Original Run: 'December 20, 2014 - September 13, 2014 (Original) Characters King Ghidorah's Faction *'King Ghidorah '- A gigantic, three-headed space dragon who serves as the series protagonist who awakens from a long slumber to wreak his vengance upon the world. Voiced Kouichi Yamadera in the Japanese version and by Alastair Duncan in the English dub. *'Megaguirus '- A giant, extra-dimensional dragonfly, Megagurius is the queen of a massive swarm of extra-dimensional dragonflies who have a penchant for any energy source that will increase their power, She is also the last of her kind. At first, is hesitant to join King Ghidorah, but is lulled by the chance of limitless power. The two later warm up to each other and she is later accepted by Ghidorah as his consort. Voiced by Minori Chinhara and Mayrke Hendrikse in the Japanese and English dubs, respectively. *'Gigan '''- King Ghidorah's most loyal servant and number two in the chain of command among the faction members. Gigan was the first kaiju who encountered King Ghidorah after his return and joins his master on a quest to unite most, if not all, the powerful kaiju left on the Earth. His look in the show is based on his Modified Gigan design from ''Godzilla: Final Wars. ''Voiced by Junpei Morita (Japanese) and Eric Stuart (English). * '''MechaGodzilla 1 - Godzilla's infamous metal doppelganger. He has been a long-time ally of King Ghidorah, and is very close to him. Has a mutual dislike of Megagurius, but their rivalry only goes so far as not to incur King Ghidorah's wrath. Voiced by Jouji Nakata in Japanese and Tom Kane in English. * Biollante '- A Godzilla clone who was created the cells of the monster king were fused with those of a rose and a human's. Infatuated with Gigan, who returns her feelings. Voiced by Shizuka Itou and Rachel Lillis in their respective dubs. * '''SpaceGodzilla '- Another Godzilla clone who was created when Godzilla's cells into space via unmentioned means, fused with a crystaline life form, entered a black hole, and exited a white hole. In Episode 38, he dies in the final epic battle against Bagan, though some of his cells escape into space, where he - according to his comrades - will reconstitute himself and return. Voiced by Norio Wakamoto and Daemon Clarke. * 'Destoroyah '- A hulking, devil-like creature who was originally a whole colony of prehistoric crustceans before they were mutated. Voiced by Ryusei Nakao and Andrew Chandler. * 'Orga '- A creature that started life as an advanced bio-ship that absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became a hulking, Godzilla-like monster with massive hands. Voiced by Masashi Hirose and Steven Blum. * 'Megalon '- A beetle-like kaiju ''who isn't very bright, but makes up for it with his brute strength. Voiced by Yukimasa Kishino and Jim Cummings. * '''Hedorah '- A toxic sludge-based alien that thrives where pollution is most concentrated. Voiced by Yousuke Akimoto and Daran Norris. * 'Hokmuto '- One of two parasitic creatures known as M.U.T.O (or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisims). Hokmuto is smaller one, but he is very fast and can outrun kaiju ''as fast as Rodan in the right situation. Voiced by Shin'ichirō Miki and James Cathcart. * '''Femuto '- Hokmuto's mate. Bigger than her partner and equally dangerous in combat. Voiced by Megumi Hayashibara and Michele Knotz. Irys' Faction * 'Irys '- A mutated Gyaos that can absorb the DNA of others, and make copies of their moves for his uses. One of King Ghidorah's main rivals, apart from Bagan. One of the series' main antagonists, along with Bagan. Voiced by Hisao Egawa and David Kaye. * 'Queen Legion '- The queen of an interstellar race of hive-mind aliens. Voiced by Rie Tanaka and Jessica DiCicco. * 'Gurion '- A unusual type of monster with a gigantic, knife-like growth on his head. Voiced by Tessho Genda and Rob Paulsen. * 'Zedus '- A bulky, dinosaur-like beast who can shoot extra-sharp quills and is a short fuse. Voiced by Bin Shimada and Vic Mignoga. * 'Viras '- A space-faring squid-like creature that has a reputation as an intergalatic conqueror. Voiced by Ryo Horikawa and Chris Ayres. * 'Jiger '- A ancient reptile that can lay eggs asexually through her tail. Voiced by Hiromi Tsuru and Tasia Valenza. * 'Barugon '- A highly unusual kaiju ''who fires a rainbow-based beam attack. Voiced by Kouki Harasawa and Bill Fagerbakke. * '''Zigra '- A giant alien goblin shark with a taste for human flesh. Voiced by Houchu Otsuka and Phil Parsons. * 'Gyaos '- Giant bat-like creatures who feed on blood. ** '''Hyper Gyaos - A special, one-of-a-kind type of Gyaos that is far more powerful than most of his kind. Voiced by Katsunosuke Hori and Robert Atkin Downes. ** Mecha Gyaos '- A Gyaos who was rebuilt into a cyborg. Voiced by Junichi Suwabe and Christopher Corey Smith. ** '''Space Gyaos '- A silver Gyaos whose main job is to gather intelligence for Irys and report it to him. Voiced by Keiji Fujiwara and Wally Wingert. ** 'Super Gyaos '- A female Gyaos who is her faction's main strategist. Voiced by Aya Hisakawa and Kari Wahlgen. ** 'Neo Gyaos '- A two headed Gyaos that has his heads taking turns in saying and finishing their sentences. Always refers to itself as two separate beings. Voiced by Kenta Miyake and Mackenzie Gray. Mothra's Faction (Earth Defenders) * 'Mothra '- A divine, moth-like being who leads the Earth Defenders in the wake of Godzilla's death. Voiced by Houko Kuwashima and Laura Bailey. * 'Angurius '- A supersized ankylosaurus who was Godzilla's best friend. Well noted for his loyal and "never say die" attitude. Voiced by Kenichi Suzumura and Dwight Schultz. * 'Rodan '- A giant pteranodon. An experienced strategist with millions of years of fighting experience'' under his belt. Voiced by Toshio Furakawa and Christopher Sabat. * '''Baragon '- An ancient beast who specializes in digging and underground operations. He is the smallest ''kaiju ''among all of the ones in the series, but his battle prowess is excellent and has taken down enemies much bigger than himself on multiple occasions. Voiced by Cho and Sonny Strait. * '''King Caesar - A beast resembling a shisa ''of Okinawan legend. Voiced by Mughito and Michael Clarke Duncan. * '''Titanosaurus '- An dinosaur who is as strong as Godzilla and can cause massive winds to occur when he opens his tail sail. Voiced by Takuya Sato and Mads Mikkelsen. * Gamera '- A gigantic turtle who can travel in space, has rockets in his shell, and breathes fire. Voiced by Ken Watanabe and Sean Schimmel. * '''King Kong '- A giant gorilla, one of the lead Earth Defenders. Voiced by Akio Ohtsuka and LeVar Burton. * 'Kamacurias '- A gigantic praying mantis. Voiced by Aya Uchida and Sally Hawkins. * 'Kumonga '- A giant spider. Voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto and Thomas Kretchsmann. * 'Manda '- A mystical, dragon-like being. Voiced by Mitsuaki Madono and John Burgemier. * 'Gorosaurus '- A dinosaur resembling a tyrannosaur-allosaur hybrid. Voiced by Koji Yusa and Jeff Bennett. * 'Zilla '- A mutated iguana, once mistaken for Godzilla. Voiced by Toru Furuya and Simon Helberg. Earth Defense Force (E.D.F) * 'Kiryu '- A Godzilla-like cyborg, who has the cells of Godzilla implanted in him. As a result, he has all of Godzilla's memories and experiences. Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa and Garry Chalk. * 'MechaGodzilla II '- Another Godzilla-based machine, who was a prototype for Kiryu. Named for the original MechaGodzilla. Voiced by Jiro Dan and Frank Welker. * 'Jet Jaguar '- A giant, man-based robot who can shift his size, depending on the situation. Voiced by nobody, since he doesn't have any lines in the series. * 'M.O.G.U.E.R.A '- The G.D.F's first combat-operational mech. Has no voice actor. * 'Mechani-Kong '- King Kong's cyborg doppelganger. Also has no voice actor. Neutral/Ambient * 'Bagan '- An incredibly monster of unknown origin, who killed King Ghidorah's brothers and father and rendered King Ghidorah the last of his kind. Is the one kaiju ''King Ghidorah fears and hates more than any other, Irys and Godzilla included. Voiced by Hiroyuki Sanada and John Hannah. * '''Ebirah '- A giant mutated lobster. Known for his arrogance. Killed by Gigan when he refused to join King Ghidorah. Voiced by Shigeru Chiba and Tom Kenny. * '''Battra - Mothra's more violent twin brother. Voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya and Ron Perlman. * Godzilla Jr. '- The son of Godzilla, seeking revenge for his father's death. Voiced by Daisuke Ono and Jeremy Shada. * '''Gaira '- A giant mutated humanoid. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Ving Vhames. * 'Sanda '- Gaira's brother. Voiced by Yu Shimaka and Avery Brooks. * 'Gamnies '-''' 'A mutated rubble crab. Assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Nakamura Shido II and Glenn Wrange. * '''Gezora '- A giant cuttlefish that can walk on land, with his tentacles. Also assimilated by Yog. Voiced by Takeshi Aono and Armin Shiermann. * 'Kameobas '- A mutated matamata turtle. Voiced by Hiroyuki Miyasako and Travis Willingham. * 'Dagahra '- An aquatic dragon monster. Voiced by Shigeru Nakahara and Phil LaMarr. * 'Gabara '- An ogre-like monster who claims he can defeat King Ghidorah by himself, but he gets killed by Destoroyah. Voiced by Setsuji Satoh and Dave Wittenberg. * 'Dogara '- A sentient, gaseous monster that feeds on energy and matter. Natural rival of Yog. Assimilates Hedorah temporarily in Episode 16. Voiced by Hiroshi Yanaka and Kevin Michael Richardson. * 'Yog '- Sentient space amoeba, natural rival of Dogara. Voiced by Masanori Shinhara and Ted Lewis. Others * 'Virans '- A race of humanoids who fall under Viras' control. ** 'Agent 8691 '- Viras' agent who tries to infliltrate King Ghidorah's faction. Voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai and Anthony Lander. *'''Gyaos'' Swarmers '- Iyrs' main shock troops. They roar instead of speaking. *'Leigon Drones '- Members of Queen Leigon's hive. They do not speak, only roar. *'Baby Jiger '- Jiger's offspring that starts life in an egg laid in the lungs of a bigger monster, where it lives off the bigger monster before hatching and eating it's way through the host's body. Has no lines. * '''Simians '- The ape-like aliens that created MechaGodzilla. * Seatopians '- The underground-dwelling humans who created Megalon. * '''Gargoans '- The first aliens who used King Ghidorah in their plans to invade the Earth, a race of humanoid beings who hide their faces underneath devilish masks. * 'Xillens '- The second race of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of emotionless cyborgs. Bagan uses them in the final series arc. * 'Kilaakians '- The third of aliens who used King Ghidorah, a race of silicone-based humanoids. * 'Nebulans '- The fourth and final alien race who used King Ghidorah, a race of gigantic, anthropomorphic cockroaches. They also created Gigan. Mentioned/Flashback * '''Godzilla - The monster once known as "The King Of The Monsters", before his death. Died in the pilot episode. Voiced by Takahiro Sakurai and Troy Baker. * 'Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah's brother, also died in the series' pilot episode. Voiced by Takeshi Kaga and Benedict Cumberbatch. * 'DesGhidorah '- King Ghidorah's other brother. Like Kaiser Ghidorah, he was killed in the series premiere. Voiced by Masuo Amada and Kenneth Branagh. * 'Grand King Ghidorah '- King Ghidorah, Kaiser Ghidorah, and DesGhidorah's father. Killed in Episode 1. Voiced by Masato Ibu and Timothy Dalton. Music 'King Ghidorah's Theme: ''Invasion of Astro-Monster Main Title (''Invasion of Astro-Monster ''OST) '''Megaguirus' Theme': The Ultimate Battle Appearance (Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus OST) Gigan's Theme: Main Title ''(''Godzilla Vs. Gigan ''OST) '''Biollante's Theme': Bio Wars (Godzilla Vs. Biollante ''OST) '''MechaGodzilla's Theme': Main Title (Terror of MechaGodzilla OST) SpaceGodzilla's Theme: SpaceGodzilla’s Theme (Godzilla Vs. SpaceGodzilla ''OST) '''Destoroyah's Theme': Main Title/Hong Kong Destruction! (Godzilla Vs. Destoroyah ''OST) '''Orga's' 'Theme': Orga The Invincible ''(''Godzilla 2000 ''OST) '''Megalon's Theme': Godzilla of Monster Island (Godzilla Vs. Megalon OST) Hedorah's Theme: Give Back The Sun! (Godzilla Vs. Hedorah ''OST) '''M.U.T.O Theme (Both)': Godzilla! ''(''Godzilla ''OST) Video Release Information Title: ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters - The Complete Series Format: Blu-ray, Widescreen Language: Japanese Subtitles: English Dubbed: English Region: Region A/1 (NOTE: Later reissues of the Blu-Ray had their region numbers changed) Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Number of discs: 4 Release Date: March 12, 2016 Run Time: 1716 minutes Arc Listing *'Story Arc 1:' Return of King Ghidorah Arc (Episodes 1-5) *'Story Arc 2: '''Earth Defenders/E.D.F Arc (Episodes 6-20) *'Story Arc 3: Irys Arc (Episodes 21-34) *'Story Arc 4: '''Bagan Arc (Episodes 34-39) Syndication *Kondansya Manga ran a syndication series in January of 2014. Viz did the translations. Viz's version was released not long after the series' English dub aired in the U.S, Episode Listing Story Arc 1: Return of King Ghidorah Arc 1. '''Requiem For The Gods ' - After many long years of warring with the forces and monsters of the Earth, the mighy Ghidorah clan is on the verge of defeating the mighy Godzilla - until an unknown force arrives, robs them of their prize and annihlates them all - save for King Ghidorah. 2, 'The World That Would Never Fall '- Awakening from a 30-year slumber, King Ghidorah reunites with his old friend Gigan to assemble a coalition of monsters to assist in his cause Their first candidate? The powerful and power-hungry Megaguirus. 3. Devil And The Rose '- After recruiting Megaguirus to their cause, Gigan and King Ghidorah find two potentially powerful allies in Godzilla's evil clones Biollante and SpaceGodzilla. 4.' Death Itself '- Arriving in Hokkaido, King Ghidorah's group find the destroyed remains of a town ravaged by the brutal Destoroyah, who once drove Godzilla to the point of death. 5. '''Parasites '- In the ruins of an abandoned EDF base in the Arctic, King Ghidorah and his allies find the mighty cyborg MechaGodzilla and the beetle monster Megalon, who fought two gigantic parasites known as M.U.T.O. Story Arc 2: Earth Defenders/EDF Arc 6. The Moth Of Heaven '- With his cadre of evil monsters complete, King Ghidorah sets off on his epic quest to destroy the world. But when he makes landfall in Vladivostok, he meets an old foe - Mothra, who has become the leader of the Earth's remaining monsters. 7. '''War at The End of The Globe '- Megalon and Orga are sent to the South Pole to raid the last remaining EDF base on the planet, there, they confront Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong. 8. 'Titan of The Cretaceous '- Titanosaurus, the mighty titan of the Cretaceous, awakens. He decides to attack MechaGodzilla, with whom he holds a personal grudge. 9. ' Grudge '- Rushing to aid her "lady-in-waiting" Biollante, Megagurius finds the monster with whom her kind has been in competition with for centuries - Rodan. 10. Spider and The Mantis '- The Earth Defenders send Kumonga and Kamacurias to try their hand in defeating the King of Terror. 11.' Battra's Game '- The Earth Defenders begrudgingly allow Battra, Mothra's twin brother to formulate a plan to send the King of Terror and his cohorts into another dimension 12.' The Only One Who Never Quit '- Angurius, Godzilla's best friend (prior to the former's death) is captured and gets tortured by Gigan. 13'. The Pretender '- A giant mutated iguana becomes a point of interest for both King Ghidorah and the Earth Defenders 14'. Apes of The Earth '- Two giant apes, Gaira and Sanda, are awakened when Orga discovers their hidden resting place. 15. '''I, MechaGodzilla '- Kiryu transfers his A.I to MechaGodzilla's body in a new plan to defeat the invaders. 16.' Toxic Nightmare '- An sentient space amoeba lands on Earth and inhabits a turtle, a crab, and a cuttlefish. Meanwhile, it's natural rival, a matter-eating gas creature, assimilates itself into Hedorah. 17.' The Avengening Prince '- Godzilla's son, Godzilla Jr. attacks members of both King Ghidorah's faction and the Earth Defenders. 18.' To Deny Me My Fate '- Godzilla Jr. teams up with Battra. Meanwhile, Megaguirus' rivalry with MechaGodzilla heats up. 19.' No End To The Heartbreak '- Battra's final plan is put into place - open an interdimensional portal in low Earth orbit, sucking the entire Earth into another dimension. 20. Farewell To This Life '- Battra, Godzilla Jr, the Earth Defenders and King Ghidorah's faction all scramble to banish their enemies into another dimension before the portal opens. Story Arc 3: Iyrs Arc 21. '''The Rival '- Banishing Mothra, the Earth Defenders, Battra, and Godzilla Jr. proves to have an unforeseen consequence when an old rival of King Ghidorah arrives to wreak chaos. 22. 'Killer of The Living '- Iyrs sends a swarm of Gyaos to steal a crucial part MechaGodzilla's mechanical system. 23. 'The Secret Enemy '- After getting stabbed by Jiger during a battle, Megaguirus goes comatose. Upon further examination, it is revealed that Jiger has laid an egg inside her body. If the egg hatches, then Jiger's offspring will eat it's way through her. In order to stop this from happening, King Ghidorah's consciousness is transferred to a tiny probe that will travel to the center of her lung, where he will attempt to kill the offspring before it can do any harm. 24. 'Scourge of The Andromeda '- Viras dispatches an agent who feigns betraying him in order to infiltrate King Ghidorah's faction. 25. 'Zigra's Volcano Run '- Zigra traps Gigan and King Ghidorah in an area full of volcanos that have been modified by Iyrs to destroy his greatest rival. 26. 'The Tounge of Ice '- It's M.U.T.O hunting season, and Barugon is sent with a mission to nail the M.U.T.Os. 27. 'Viras Rides Again '- Viras, still smarting from his last encounter with his master's enemies, is sent to recover a serum that could enhance the natural abilities of any'' kaiju. Meanwhile, Gigan and Biollante contemplate about a future together. Elsewhere, their allies' origins are finally revealed 28. '''Day Of The Leigon '- Using the serum Viras recovered, Iyrs injects it on some of the Leigon drones. The newly-enhanced drones are sent to defeat Destoroyah and Megalon. 29. 'The Monster Knife '- Gurion, a rebellious member of Iyrs' faction, steals some of the serum that was used on the Leigon Drones and uses it on himself. The newly-powered Gurion decides to mount his own offensive against the King of Terror. 30. 'Brainwash '- During a telepathic meditation, SpaceGodzilla's mind is hijacked by Viras. 31. Doppelganger '- Using the stolen parts from MechaGodzilla's system, Iyrs uses it to covert one of the Gyaos Swarmers into a cyborg. 32. '''The Rebellious Hive '- The Leigon swarm suddenly gains an individuality and rebels against their ex-queen and Iyrs. 33. Final Offensive - With events taking a turn for the worse for Iyrs, King Ghidorah plans a final offensive against his rival. 34. The Last Gyaos '- King Ghidorah's offensive is finally put into place, and he engages in a final showdown with Iyrs. Story Arc 4: Bagan Arc 35. '''King Ghidorah Dies Now '- After thirty years of waiting in the shadows, the monster who killed King Ghidorah's family and denied him his victory over Godzilla finally appears - Bagan. 36. 'No Other Master '- Gigan and the rest of King Ghidorah's faction fight Bagan's invasion force, but without their leader who has been rendered unconscious as a result of his previous battle. 37. 'Last of His Kind '- King Ghidorah awakens from his comatose state and joins his allies in the final epic battle for the fate of the entire universe. 38. 'No Victory Without Sacrifice '- King Ghidorah and his cohorts finally reach Bagan and engage in an epic all-out brawl. For King Ghidorah, it's time to avenge his family and regain his honor. 39. '''King Ghidorah's Final War '- With SpaceGodzilla dead and the rest of his allies driven to the brink of death, King Ghidorah wages his final, desprate battle against Bagan. Only one will survive this epic war and with it, the fate of the entire universe will be decided. Trivia * This was the first time Toho, Daiei, Universal, and Legendary have worked together to make a series involving their original monsters. * Benedict Cumberbatch, Kenneth Branagh, Timothy Dalton, and Thomas Kretschmann did all of their lines in Europe, while the rest of the English dub cast did it in the US. * All of the voice actors who acted as a Ghidorah are British. Benedict Cumberbatch (Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah) is English, Alastair Duncan (King Ghidorah) is Scottish, Kenneth Branagh (DesGhidorah) is Irish, and Tiimothy Dalton (Grand Ghidorah) is Welsh. * Bagan, a video-game ''kaiju ''well noted for being in scrapped Toho film projects, finally made his on-screen debut in this series. * Before any major voice recording began on either dub (English or Japanese) began, the voice actors and actresses who were inexperienced or new around ''kaiju went through what was called "Kaiju Boot Camp". There, they learned everything there was to know about the characters they portrayed. * King Ghidorah's final attack on Bagan in Episode 39 is a homage to the final fight of the eighth episode in the 1967-1968 tokusatsu ''series, ''Ultraseven. In both fights, both combatants fought under the sun and ran at each other, complete with a freeze-frame. Additionally, King Ghidorah removing Bagan's nasal horn and left head crest in the same episode, along with Gigan cutting off Bagan's tail in Episode 38 is a homage the 27th episode of Ultraman, ''which was the predecessor of ''Ultraseven. ** It is worth mentioning that Eiji Tsuburaya, one of the main creators of the Godzilla franchise and the special effects supervisor for the series' first nine films was the creator of Ultraman ''and ''Ultraseven. * Kenji Yamamoto, Joe Hisaishi, Akira Miyagawa, Koichi Sugiyama and Neil Norman'' did the music for the series. Yamamoto did the music for Arc 1, Hisaishi for Arc 2, Sugiyama for Arc 3 and Miyagawa for Arc 4. Norman did the opening theme. * The series' title was supposed to be ''Godzilla: King Ghidorah's Final War. ''Later on, the word "Godzilla" was dropped before the title was revised. ** The final title came from the title of Eiji Tsuburaya's biography, ''Eiji Tsuburaya: Master of Monsters: Defending the Earth with Ultraman, Godzilla, and Friends in the Golden Age of Japanese Science Fiction Film, which was written by August Ragone. * The pilot episode begins with a title card that reads, "In honor of Tomoyuki Tanaka, Ishiro Honda, Akira Ifukube, Ejii Tsuburaya, Merrian C. Cooper, Edgar Wallace, and Ray Harryhausen - the true masters of monsters." * Eric Stuart came out of retirement to voice Gigan. * The voice actors for King Ghidorah and his allies in English dub made special guest appearances at G-Fest XXII as part of the special guest panel. Meanwhile, their Japanese dub counterparts appeared via Skype. Hiroyuki Sanada (Iyrs) and Ken Watanabe (Gamera) also appeared as translators. ''Author's Notes'' OK, first off, I do hope you enjoy this little piece of fanfic. 'tis one of the many things that circulate in my cortex these days. That being said.... ''DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A REAL SERIES THAT WILL BE COMING, PLEASE.''' ''This, as a fanfiction, is pure fantasy and doesn't exist for real. (Though I wish it did). '' ''Additionally, DO NOT edit this without my permission, please. If you want to add your ideas here, then tell me via blog post and or comment , then, I'll probably add it to the page. Finally, all unoriginal material belongs to their rightful owners. I own NOTHING, and I simply borrowed them for fun and for fun's sake alone. I don't wish to make any money outta this. That is all for now. Thank you.